I Can't Let You Go
by chantal321
Summary: After I had sex with Adam, I felt nothing. No romance feelings. No sparks between us. Right away after that happen, extremely realization hit me. Blaine is the one for me. I was still in love with him.


I don't own Glee television production.

This is my first story and I would love to read reviews about feedback or comments!

Glee Fanfiction

Kurt and Blaine

"I Can't Let You Go"

I didn't bring my boyfriend, Adam to my former teacher's wedding. I just couldn't and surprisingly didn't want to be with him tonight on Valentine's Day. I want Blaine to become my Valentine. I want him back.

I was in the middle of nowhere outside reception hall, wandering and thinking about Blaine, crossing my arms close to my chest, and staring at my feet. Drowning deep in my thoughts.

After I had sex with Adam, I felt nothing. No romance feelings. No sparks between us. Right away after that happen, extremely realization hit me. Blaine is the one for me. I was still in love with him. Why I haven't broke up with Adam yet? Damn it. I will just break him up and get over it when I get back to New York.

I felt a warm hand on my back.

"Kurt?" I could barely hear his low voice.

I startled my body slightly a bit and snapped my head and spanned around to see a man.

Blaine. I gazed into his hazel eyes I adored ever since I met him for first time. I nervously clear my throat, and wrap my arms around me. He seems worried as his eyebrows created concerns.

"Hey, is everything okay in there?" I babbled as I waved my hands slightly in the air. My voice was higher than normal. Uneasy.

Blaine's eyes lighted up with laughter with my action. "Everything is good in there. Everybody are dancing and having fun." Chuckle softly and then turned into concern written all over his face. "Um… I had been looking for you forever." He nervously looked at his hand clasped together. "Are you okay?" He asked me yet so gentle and very kind.

I just couldn't bottle up my feeling anymore. I glazed into his warm eyes and willing to tell him. I took a deep breath before I grabbed Blaine's hand and linger there like that. Blaine grasped surprisingly and confusing at the same time.

"Kurt…. Wha-" Kurt cut Blaine off by putting forefinger on his lip.

My forefinger was linger off his lip and clasped his hands together. "I'm still in love with you, Blaine. I never stopped." I was staring at my feet and avoiding seeing emotions in his eyes. Five seconds later, a warm finger touched my chin to force to look in his eyes. So filled of love, hope, and dreams. Sigh. I could never get tired of it.

His eyes sparkled as he sled a tear down his cheek. Trying to find his voice. "I- I'm in love with you too. All the time." Feeling his touch brought all memories floating back. "But what's about your boyfriend back in New York?

I touched his hand that was just lingering on my cheek. "I want to tell you what happen, an-" Paused. Struggled to say what words next. "and please promise me that you won't walk away, no matter what I'm about to say."

Blaine's smiling, and nodded. "I could do that. You have my words."

Deep breath. "I had sex with Adam from few days ago, Blaine." Afraid that he will walk away from in any minutes now. Instead, he still stayed with overflowing ache in his heart.

"What is it mean to you?" Blaine's voice spoke with whirling emotions through his mind.

Controlling my emotions failed when there were a dozens of tears pouring out of my heart. "It's mean nothing to me. No magic, no sparks. Nothing that really compares what I had with you. All of those things made me realized that you are the one for me. You will always be the one for me. I want to marry you and share our life to bring us incredible experiences. No matter what happen, we get through together."

And last words that Blaine had been waiting for so long to hear.

"I forgive you."

Kurt finally kissed Blaine. Blaine sighed relief and all his guilt washed away from his spirit. They wrapped each other tightly and knowing that nothing could keep them apart. Ever.


End file.
